moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Uwięzieni-2
W korytarzu słychać było odgłosy kroków. i skrzypienie otwieranych drzwi. Chłopcy zaglądali do kolejnych pokoi z nadzieją że coś tam znajdą. Niestety, wszystkie były puste, i wyglądały dokładnie tak samo. -Tu też nic nie ma. Wracajmy już.-Dizzy wyglądał na naprawdę znudzonego. -Kiedy Ins mówiła że zaprowadzi nas do fajnego miejsca. myślałem że ma na myśli jakiś bar albo burdel, a nie starą ruinę którą trzeba przeszukiwać.- westchnął Serek i otworzył drzwi do kolejnego pokoju. To pomieszczenie wyglądało inaczej niż pozostałe. Znajdowało się tu wielkie łóżko z baldachimem, drogie meble i dywan wyszywany złotą nicią. -No i to rozumiem!- wykrzyknął uradowany Dizzy, i wszedł do środka. Zaczęli przeszukiwać pokój. W mniejszych szafkach, jak i pod łóżkiem nic nie było. -A to co? -Dizzy wyjął z szafy wielkie pudło i je otworzył. -Co znalazłeś?- Serek z zainteresowaniem patrzył na pudło. -Sam zobacz.- W środku znajdowały się różnego rodzaju....zabawki erotyczne. Zaczynając od kajdanek na biczach kończąc. - ...może lepiej naprawdę wróćmy do reszty.- Smok podszedł do drzwi z zamiarem otworzenia ich, były zamknięte. -Dizzy...drzwi są zamknięte... -nie możliwe.- Dizzy zaczął się mocować z klamką, aż ją urwał. -dobra...może są zamknięte... -Teraz to się na pewno nie wydostaniemy....- KaSZuB nerwowo chodził bo pokoju. Jego "współwięzień" spojrzał na pudło, łóżko i zamknięte drzwi, po czym powiedział: -Wiesz? Czuję się jak w kiepskim pornosie ************ W salonie panowała cisza. Wszyscy czekali na pozostałych, a ponieważ im się nudziło, każdy starał się znaleźć sobie jakieś zajęcie. Ins spała rozwalona na kanapie, Nowa jadła czekoladę, Mat i Wyjca wtulali się w siebie, a Salai torturowała szczury. -Płoń w ogniach piekielnych- psychicznie zaśmiała się Salai, podpalając niczego nieświadomego szczura. Biedne zwierzątko biegało w kółko szukając czegoś, co je ugasi. Mat patrzył jak bezradna kuleczka ognia, upada martwa na podłogę. -Salai...-powiedział- to jest chore. -Wcale nie. To całkowicie normalne.- Odpowiedziała, i złapała kolejnego szczura. W pomieszczeniu znowu zaległa cisza. Trwała by jeszcze długo, gdyby nie czyjś śmiech. Do pokoju weszły zataczające się ze śmiechu Strange i Vellox. -Nigdy nie uwierzycie kogo znalazłyśmy!- krzyknęła Strange. -Kogo takiego?- Ziewnęła Ins, która właśnie się obudziła. -Mnie- za dziewczynami do pokoju wszedł Jack...ubrany w różową sukienkę, pełną kokardek i wstążek. -Fajna kiecka...- Wyjca starała się nie śmiać. -Gdzie on był?- Spytał Mat. -W piwnicy.- Odpowiedziała Vellox. -Znudziło mi się to czekanie.- Ins wstała z kanapy- Chodźcie poszukać chłopaków. Przeszukamy parter i wracamy do domu.- Wszyscy przytaknęli, i ruszyli w stronę schodów. Przechodzili właśnie obok wejścia, gdy Nowa zauważyła coś dziwnego. -Zaraz...gdzie się podziały drzwi?- Wszyscy jak na komendę odwrócili się w stronę gdzie powinny znajdować się rozsypane w pył drzwi. Teraz była tam tylko pusta ściana. -Znajdźmy chłopaków i zmywajmy się stąd Weszli po schodach. Chodzili po pokojach w poszukiwaniu przyjaciół. W końcu dotarli do ostatniego pokoju. Strange otworzyła drzwi. Oczom wszystkich ukazał się duży, bogato zdobiony pokój. Jeszcze chwilę zachwycali się tym widokiem, zanim zauważyli dwie postacie siedzące na łóżku. -No cześć.- przywitał się Dizzy.- jak otworzyliście drzwi? -Cały czas były otwarte- powiedziała Strange. -Nie możliwe.- Zaprzeczył Serek- Próbowaliśmy je otworzyć, i nie dało rady. -A w którą stronę próbowaliście je otworzyć?- Spytała się Wyjca, a chłopcy strzelili facepalma. -Jesteśmy idiotami.... -Nie da się zaprzeczyć- Stwierdził Jack. -Jack?- Dizzy był zdziwiony i rozbawiony- Co ty tutaj robisz...i czemu masz na sobie sukienkę? -Bo byłem na konkursie piękności- Powiedział sarkastycznie Bezoki. -Serio?- spytał Dizzy a on w tym momencie się załamał. -Właśnie...co ty tu tak właściwie robisz? - Salai uniosła brew do góry. Wszyscy byli teraz zwróceni w stronę przyjaciela, i patrzyli na niego wyczekująco. - No więc...- zaczął- wracałem właśnie do domu... Dzień wcześniej Jack szedł ulicą, co jakiś czas wdeptując w kałużę. Drogę oświetlały mu jedynie uliczne latarnie. Zastanawiał się właśnie nad tym, czy wejść do sklepu po cole, czy nie. -Przepraszam pana...- Usłyszał za plecami dziecięcy głosik, który wydawał mu się dziwnie znajomy. Odwrócił się, i został czymś ogłuszony. Obudził się kilka godzin później, w ciemnym pomieszczeniu przywiązany do krzesła. W duchu przeklinał się za to, że się odwrócił. Zapaliły się światła, a on zobaczył że ubrany jest w różową sukienkę. Telewizor naprzeciwko którego siedział, włączył się. Na ekranie ukazała się dziwna lalka. -Witaj- powiedziała- Chcę zagrać w grę- w tym momencie Jack myślał że to musi być chyba jakiś żart- Jednak najpierw poczekamy na twoich przyjaciół. Wkrótce powinni tu dotrzeć, a wtedy zaczniemy naszą "zabawę". Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Powiązane z Kuroshitsuji Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures